


We Are Whole

by Phoebe_Bumbleflip



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Bumbleflip/pseuds/Phoebe_Bumbleflip
Summary: Carnage episode AU where the symbiote doesn't leave Peter for Harry. I always thought that it didn't make much sense considering how much the symbiote wanted to be with Peter at first. Story is not complete yet!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	We Are Whole

Peter Parker screamed in agony as black tendrils began coming out of his skin, covering his body. The Goblin grinned as he saw the symbiote taking over Peter, but then his face fell. Splotches of red began appearing on the symbiote, spreading out into patterns. He backed away as spikes sprouted from the teen's body.

The symbiote’s colors inverted in a wave of crimson from Peter’s feet to his head, and a toothy mouth appeared on his face. The symbiote let out an inhuman shriek and immediately broke the bonds that were restraining him. He ran to the wall and used tendrils from his back to destroy some shelves before running at Goblin.

Goblin used his glove to shock him, saying, “Obey, symbiote!” The symbiote was flung backwards and then got on all fours. “Look at all the carnage you’ve wrought! Carnage! I like it!” said Goblin.

The newly dubbed Carnage shrieked again as one of the screens came on, showing Spider-Man and his team escaping from the rubble of a building. “Still alive? No!” yelled Goblin. “Find them! Rip them to shreds! Bring me Spider-Man,  _ then _ you can be part of the family.”

Carnage shrieked once more and left the broken-down building, using symbiote tendrils to swing his way to the Osborn’s penthouse. Inside the symbiote, Peter was trying to take control, but for some reason he couldn’t even make Carnage blink.

Carnage broke through the windows of the penthouse and took down the SHIELD agents in a cloud of smoke. Nick Fury shot his blaster but missed, and tendrils from Carnage’s back grabbed him and threw him down.

After taking down Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Power Man, Carnage grabbed Nova with his tendrils. He held up a clawed hand and cocked his head. Harry walked up and Carnage threw Nova aside. Harry said, "Stop! You know me, we were Venom. We have a bond!"

  
Carnage hesitated for a split second before speaking for the first time, saying, "We  _ were _ Venom. But now we are Carnage! Now we have Peter! Now we are whole!"


End file.
